A Game to Beat
by DeAnonymousWriter
Summary: A new troll named Krisym meets the twelve trolls. She doesn't know that the game Sgrub which she currently plays, effects reality so the trolls don't tell her. Even though she is clueless, her depressing past might hold the greatest weapon to defeat the Black King and Black Queen. Will she figure things out herself, or will another troll tell her?
1. Chapter 1: A Way of Meeting People

Chapter 1: A Way of Meeting People

"Get back here you coward!" he yelled. I ignored him and kept running. I was getting slow every second. He finally caught up then pulled my hair, "This is what you get for stealing my stuff!" he landed a hard punch and I fell back. Everywhere I look my vision was getting blurry. As he punched me one more time everything went black.

"You think she's dead?"

"I don't know"

"When will she wake up?"

"Stop asking. It's not like I give a shit"

Am I dreaming or are the voices real?

"GUYS, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Never mind. That guy is a total idiot and HE should shut the fuck up.

I woke up and saw twelve other trolls around me. Six boys and six girls. "Where am I?" I immediately asked. "You're at my fucking house," the troll who yelled earlier replied. You don't have to yell, I thought. A very pretty troll came up to me and introduced herself. "Hello. My name is Kanaya. These are my moirails." She introduced every last troll, some I hate and some I like. "So your name is?" Terezi asked. "My name is Krisym," I replied. "Okay can you get the fuck out now?" Karkat said annoyed. "Why are we taking care of her? Shouldn't Kanaya take care of her instead of us? I wasted my time here ya know" Vriska said angrily. I got up and yelled at her face, "Well sorry for getting beat up and blacking out! You're such a bitch you know," I spat in her face. I was really tempted to choke her. "Dude you look fine so please fucking leave," Karkat was losing his patience with me and I was losing my patience with him.

I began walking out the door hating everyone. "Fine I'll fucking leave if you want me out. Bye!" I slammed the door shut and walked away from Karkat's hive. Gosh they're all so annoying. Luckily I didn't have my scythe with me, if I did then I would've sliced their heads off just to make me a real fucking happy troll. "Hey!" a voice called out. It was Karkat, great. "I'm fucking sorry!" I turned around and crossed my arms, "Well that's a real proper way to say sorry." He sighed then said it again, "I'm sorry for being a fuck ass. Better?" I rolled my eyes then accepted his apology. We awkwardly just stood there for a while. "So," he said scratching his head "You have Trollian right?" "Of course I do. What kind of lame ass troll would I be?" I replied. "It's Total Cosplayer," "That sounds stupid," he muttered. I pretended to ignore what he just said and waved at him, "Well, bye Karkat" "Bye," he turned away and left.

This story probably suck by now DX I'll try to do better. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Lisping Hacker

A Game to Beat Chapter 2: The Lisping Hacker

There was nothing to do so I checked my computer. _Ding!_ My Trollian log account

flashed so I checked. It was a message from someone named Carcino Genesect. It must be

Karkat.

CG(CarcinoGenesect) began trolling TC(TotalCosplayer)

CG: HEY STUPID. ITS ME, KARKAT

TC: H i. Wow, your u$ern m3 is pr3tty r3t rd3d

CG: SHUT UP

CG: WHY DO YOU TYPE LIKE THAT?

TC: Why do YOU typ3 l1k3 th t?

CG: FAIR POINT

CG: SO YOU ACTUALLY COSPLAY OR SOME SORT OF SHIT?

TC: Y3 h. It'$ B $ically my hobby :p

CG: SO YOU'RE INTO FASHION LIKE KANAYA

TC: I gu3$$. W311, 1 don'+ lik3 gir1y gir1y fa$hion.

CG: OH. SO DO YOU PLAY SGRUB?

TC: Y3 h. It'$ +h3 b3$+

My computer began making a buzzing sound. What the heck? Smoke started coming out

and little sparks appeared. I backed away from the computer and spilled my drink. "Aw sh-"

Right when I was about to finish my sentence, it blew up. I coughed and tried to clear the smoke.

"I guess this is what I get for hitting it like ten times," I said to myself. For some apparent

reason, the computer was still sitting on the table unharmed. I tried turning it on, nothing. I

decided to ask Karkat to help.

Karkat's POV

My phone rang so I answered it, it was Krisym. "What do you want?" I asked "My computer

broke so I'm wondering if you can help fix it," she replied. "Sorry but I'm no computer nerd,"

I said. I couldn't do anything about it but Sollux can help. "Well, I know this guy who

can help." "Oh cool. Just tell them to come over at my hive," she said in relief. "Okay then,

bye." The call ended so I went on Trollian to ask Sollux to help.

CG(CarcinoGenesect) began trolling TA(TwinArmageddons)

CG: HEY MAN CAN YOU HELP ME WITH SOMETHING

CG: HEY

TA: Okay okay what the fuck do you need help wiith

CG: WELL I DON'T NEED HELP

TA: Then why the fuck are you a2king for help?!

CG: KRISYM'S COMPUTER BROKE AND YOU'RE THE GUY WHO CAN FUCKING

HELP

TA: Fiine. But what the heck happened to iit

CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE. JUST HELP HER

CG(CarcinoGenesect) ceased trolling TA(TwinArmageddons)

Krisym's POV

While waiting I looked at my closet which is filled with all my costumes. I haven't tried

a maid cosplay in a long time so I picked one out and tried it on. I looked at the mirror then

looked for other costumes. There was a knock on the door so I went downstairs and opened it. It

was Sollux. He stared at me for a while and said, "What's with the maid outfit?" I blushed,

realizing that I was still wearing this crap. "Never mind that," I ignored the question and let him

in. "So how did your computer break?" he asked. "Well it kinda blew up," I muttered. Sollux

stared at me for a while, wondering how the fuck it blew up. "I kept hitting it and my drink

spilled all over it," I finally said. "Right," he awkwardly said then went upstairs. Well that was

pretty embarrassing, way to go Krisym.

I let him enter my room and check my computer. "It'll only take a minute," he said

"Really?" I asked. "Yep," he replied, "I'm pretty good with computers." Tch show off. There

wasn't anything for me to do so I asked him if he wanted a drink. He turned around and grinned

a little, "Sorry but I might spill the drink on your computer, like what you just did." As he turned

his back on me, I gave him the finger.

"Done," he finally said. "That was fast," I turned on my computer and it worked.

I thanked him then waved goodbye. I sighed then went on my computer. "Time for some Sgrub,"

as I was about to click the game, a random pop up scared me and I fell. I got back up and read

the message, "Haha. You probably fell. By the way, my user is TwinArmageddons. Also I

have one more thing to say bees," I stared at the message and face palmed my self, "Fuck you

Sollux. Just fuck you,"


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Moirail

A Game to Beat: Chapter 3: An Old Moirail

"Take this!" I yelled as I cut the tree. The tree looked like it was going to break

in half. I didn't feel like playing video games so I decided to practice my fighting skills.

A twig snapped and I quickly turned around. "Who's there?" I asked. Sounds of footsteps were

getting louder and I held my scythe tighter.

Suddenly a sword came coming down at me, but I quickly blocked it. The troll wore

a mask with a simple face but a creepy smile. The mask had a small crack on the top. He tried to

slice my face several times and I had to jump, block, and move a lot. "You're still too slow!" he

yelled, then pushed me to the ground. The troll pointed his sword at my neck. Damn this guy was

fast. He took off his mask and gave me a warm smile, "Surprise!"

What?

Wait, black spiky hair, a skull on his shirt and a sword with a small design. "Kirant!"

I exclaimed in happiness and hugged him tight. "Where the

fuck have you been?" I asked. "It's been five years asshat." He sighed then ignored my question,

"I didn't know you had that huge scythe,"

"HEY!" I yelled, "Didn't you hear me?" "You're still the same loud person," he muttered.

"GOTH BALL!"

"Hey I'm not a fucking goth! I just like skulls and the color black!"

"Well who gives a shit?"

"SOME PEOPLE GIVE A SHIT JACKASS!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE, BIGGER JACKASS!" I made my hands into a fist, "Nailed it."

He ignored me and began walking. I tagged along, not wanting to be left alone.

It's been five years since we talked and this was our warm welcoming conversation. He was the

first troll to ask me to be moirails. I wasn't very sociable back then. As I got to know him more,

he was into things a goth would be into, but he says he's not. But it was true, he may wear the

color black, like skulls and other things but he was nice. When he left I was alone. I had to deal

with my parent's yelling at me again, no one to help me stand up for myself, and no one to tell

me to stop cutting my arm. Kevan was like my brother to me.

"So," he said awkwardly, "Did you do anything new?" "Well I met new moirails and,"

I thought of another thing to say, then I remembered, "Oh I've been playing that game you try to

convince me to play back then. It's not a stupid game, I guess." Kirant stopped walking and

asked, "Do you see any imps or whatever in real life?" I was confused. What is he talking about?

"Um dude, I think you're playing that game too much," was the only thing I could say to him. He

looked embarrassed and change the subject, "Hey if you have Trollian I could tell you my user.

It's gothicTerror." I smiled a little happy that we could talk to each other more.

Kirant's Pov

I guess she doesn't know about the game affecting real life yet. I'm not sure if I should tell her or

not. Well, I hope she doesn't know, I don't want her to die. "Hey I bet I'm still faster than you!"

Krisym yelled out. "Ugh. Still the same little kid," I muttered than ran after her.

((Okay the other chapters might be late cause I'm grounded. I'm basically secretly typing my fanfic and doing them at school. Well, thanks for reading!~))


	4. Chapter 4: To Believe or Not To Believe

A Game to Beat Chapter 4: To Believe or Not to Believe

I had the same dream again. The sun was setting and I was kneeling down, blood

splattered everywhere. A knife was in my hand and everyone was dead. I noticed Kirant's body

lying right next to me, smiling a little. "Wh-What the hell did I do?" I asked myself. A troll in a

hoodie laughed then replied, "You killed them you idiot. You hated everyone didn't you? That's

why you killed them all." I held the knife tight then got up, "But I will never kill Kirant!" I

yelled as I ran at him. He grabbed my arm then took away the knife away from me and stabbed

me with it.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" I threw my pillow at the door and fell off my bed. It

was only a stupid dream. I sighed then got up. "Man that scared the crap out of me," I said to

myself. My computer flashed, showing a message from Kirant.

GT (GothicTerror) began trolling TC (TotalCosplayer)

GT: Hey KRISYM. What're you DOING?

TC: H1 K1ran+. 1 n3v3r 3xp3c+ed y0u +yping lik3 +ha+

GT: Well get use to IT

GT: Anyway, you didn't answer my QUESTION. What're you DOING?

TC: Why d0 y0u car3?

TC: W311, I ju$+ f311 0u+ 0f my b3d fr0m a bad dr3am. I+ wa$ pr3++y $+upid.

GT: That's one way out of bed, I GUESS

GT: Hey can you tell me about your FRIENDS?

TC: +h3r3'$ a 1o+. Bu+ +h3r3's +h3$3 tw0 wh0 I r3c3n+ly +a1k +o. Karkat and Sollux

GT: Wait, Sollux as in Sollux CAPTOR. The annoying lisping HACKER

TC: Uh y3ah? Wha+$ wr0ng?

GT:


	5. Chapter 5: Who Are These Guys?

A Game to Beat Chapter 5: Who Are These Guys?

"Hahahahaha! Look who's the slut now!" I laughed. I was watching a romantic comedy

alone in the living room. Romantic comedy is better than a sad or simple romantic movie. They

were always such a bore. After the movie I checked my computer if I had any messages on

Trollian. _Ding!_ There was a message from someone named Crestfallen Artillery. "Who the heck

is this?" I asked myself. I decided to ask politely so I wouldn't sound like a total jerk,

CA(CrestfallenArtillery) began trolling TC(TotalCosplayer)

CA: _Hello_

TC: Um h1.

TC: Wh0 1$ +h1$?

CA: _I'm hoping you don't dare to find the greatest weapon_

TC: gr3a+3$+ w3ap0n? W311 my scy+h3 i$ my gr3a+3$+ w3ap0n

CA:_ You sound just like a fool. So worthless and hopeless._

TC: Wha+ +h3 he11 did y0u ju$+ $ay?! D:

CA: _Looks like I interfered with you a little too much. Well this was quite a… talk. Goodbye~_

CA(CrestfallenArtillery) ceased trolling TC(TotalCosplayer)

"ASSHAT!" I yelled. Who the hell was she? Greatest weapon? How did she find my

trollian user the first place? This is really weird. I wonder if the others knows this account.

Maybe it's another moirail of Karkat or Sollux. I don't even now, I'll just ask myself

I asked every troll if they have had heard of a username called Crestfallen Artillery.

Apparently no one has. "If I see her in person, I'll give that bitch a piece of my mind," I

mumbled to myself. I quietly walked alone until I bumped into a troll that was very pretty. Kind

of like Kanaya in a way. She had her hair in a bun and wore a simple dress. She dropped the bags

she was carrying and I felt a little embarrassed so I helped her pick them up. "I'm sorry for

bumping into you," I said, still embarrassed. "That's okay, but I appreciate you helping me pick

these up," she smiled. "My name is Cecile, please to meet you." I smiled then introduced myself

as well. "I'm Krisym." "Are you moirails with Kirant?" Cecile asked. "Y-Yeah, how'd you

know that?" I asked surprised. I don't remember Kirant talking about someone named Cecile.

"He talks about you a lot." She replied, "When he was away from his hive for a few years. He

met me. Kirant has talked about you a lot, you know. He even said he missed you." So he did

miss me. I thought he was trying to abandon me or something.

"KRISYM!" Cecile yelled. I forgot that I wasn't paying attention to her so I began

walking, trying to keep up with her. "Hey I think it's going to rain soon, mind if I walked with

you back home?" I asked. "No, not at all." She smiled. Her voice is very familiar, I know I've

heard that voice somewhere. "Um Cecile? Can you tell me where Kirant went? He won't tell

me and he's asking me if things from the game Sgrub are appearing." I said in a serious tone.

She sighed then looked at me, "It'll take a while for you to understand, but okay."

((YAY Finally! Its been like 2 or 3 weeks since I posted a chapter. I feel like an idiot but I deserve it. Again, thanks for reading my (crappy) story and lets hope the next chapter will NOT come late!~))


End file.
